Chibi Eren
by Ally-kun
Summary: Basado en un doujinshi: Hanji realiza un experimento con cierto castaño el cual se encoge, un Ravioli andante tiene ganas de "comérselo" pero por su tamaño no puede. Entren y descubran que paso con el heicho calenturiento y el titán de bolsillo. Es mi primera vez publicando aquí y lo se mal summary pero rico lime xD Pareja: Rivaille x Ere (Rivaille:seme/Eren: uke)


Chibi Eren

Este es mi primer fic subido a esta página sinceramente no se usarla… espero no cometer ningún error tanto ortográfico como de edición (ya saben a veces como que no hay secuencia y uno queda confundido). Este one shot se basa en un mini doujinshi donde sale Eren pequeñito y Rivaille dice quiero follarmelo xD no me lo saco de la cabeza.

Advertencia: malas palabras –alguien aquí es boca sucia xD-

Oh pondré lime jajajaja así es como me imagino que sería el doujinshi completo

~Chibi Eren~

No sabia como diablos fue a parar ese mocoso así, si mal no recuerda él solo se había ausentado unas cuantas horas debido a una reunión con los altos mandos de los escuadrones, así que dejo el castillo. Para cuando regreso todo estaba hecho un caos en la parte posterior del castillo había una gran cantidad de humo saliendo y se podía escuchar los gritos de algunos novatos maricas; según el heicho, sin más corrió y a cada paso le venía un mal sabor de boca y un nombre resonaba en su cabeza:

Hanji Zoe

La loca de los gatos digo la loca de los titanes, esa enferma mental que sabrá Dios como logro unirse al escuadrón tendría que estar relacionada con esto. Sin más llego al patio trasero y contemplo un enorme cuerpo, entiéndase el de un titán, se iba descomponiendo

-Qué mierda sucedió aquí- pregunto histérico el ravioli andante

-R-Rivaille heicho etto- hablo cierto rubio que parecía salido de las ovas de boku no pico

-Arlet, respóndeme qué mierda acaba de pasar

-Hanji-san quería hacer un experimento y le dio algo de beber a Eren, este se transformo pero luego se desplomo y el cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse a gran velocidad y y no me mate- grito ya el pequeño rubio al no poder controlar su nerviosismo ante aquel hombre

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que lendo-grito la loca

-Mierda, Hanji

A paso apresurado se acerco a la castaña que se estaba desmayando producto a un desangre nasal, le iba a entrar a puñetazos hasta que recordó a cierto mocoso, sin mas con la mirada busco al joven mas no daba con el hasta que vio al piso y allí estaban sus ropas, pero nada del mocoso violable.

-jah- el pelinegro se acerco a las ropas, las cuales se movían, se acerco un poco más y movió una prenda- E-Eren

-a que dan ganas de violarlo- decía Hanji mientras se arrastraba en el piso para poder tocar con la yema de sus dedos una pequeña bolita de cabellos-

-atrás perra-decía el Sargento Rivaille mientras pateaba a la loca de los titanes- qué carajos le paso a Eren

Sin mas tomo a un pequeño Eren que no media mas de diez centímetros.

Y ahora se encontraba en ravioli con patas en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio, y en este había un chibi Eren con el uniforme militar a la medida hecho por cierta mocosa llamada Crista.

-tsk mocoso- le picaba la cabeza con su dedo al mini solado que no hacia mas que intentar alejarlo

Mientras picaba al Moscoso recordó lo que la estúpida de Zoe le explico:

_-Veras Rivaille, quería hacer un energizante para que Eren durara más tiempo en combate pero algún calculo me falló y pues en vez de ayudarle a mantenerse de pie y regenerarse mas rápido se hizo un desmadrazo total y bueno ni idea pero lo en pequeñicio, en fin es que ahora tenemos un Eren de bolsillo y si me permites quiero ver como ahhh- antes de seguir hablando recibió una pata explota ovarios y un puñetazo saca borrachos que la mando a dormir _

_-ni vergas Zoe no dejare que sigas con tus locos experimentos-sin más el soldado más fuerte del mundo tomo al mini Titán y se lo llevo-_

Aun seguía picándolo hasta que notó su incomodidad y cierta lagrimita se escapaba de sus ojos, cesando el bullying comenzó a sobarle la cabeza para luego sobarle el mentón, parecía un hámster o un animalito parecido. Se sentía relajado hasta que vio como Eren de bolsillo tomo su dedo y se lo metió a la boca….. Parecía que le estaba dando una mamada

-QUIERO FOLLARMELO- grito el heicho mientras veía como este seguía chupando su dedo- oí mocoso esto esta mal

Claro que estaba mal, Erencito era muy pequeño como para "comérselo" y sus acciones provocaban más al pobre de Rivaille. De alguna manera cierta idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, miro a los lados para ver sino había alguien cerca aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada. Al comprobar que no había rastro de un alma cerca de su oficina prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer.

Un Erencito violable miraba atento las acciones de aquel hombre, se asusto un poco al ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a ese hombre, el diablo dirán algunos otros dirán el heicho-solo-quiere-garchar.

El azabache cuidadosamente comenzó a quitar aquella ropita que cubría a su mocoso, ¿"su mocoso"? así es suyo porque hace rato lo reclamo como suyo, primero le quito aquel abrigo que tenía encima para luego sacarle la camisa y POR DIOS sus pezones se veían tan lindo, apenas y eran dos puntitos rojos que se alzaban debido al frío que se filtraba por una ventana semi abierta, el heicho comenzó a acariciar esos dos puntitos y veía como el pequeño mocoso se retorcía en espasmos de placer, siguió un rato mas hasta que tomo el cuerpo entero de Eren y lo llevo hasta su boca y con la punta de la lengua lamia esos pechitos.

-mmmm ah ah ah mgh- soltaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros el titán de bolsillo

-  
Por alguna razón eren no podía hablar pero si emitir sonidos, después de jugar con esos pequeños pezones lo volvió a poner en el escritorio y noto como algo en sus pantalones se alzaba y parte de este se veía mojado. Una maliciosa sonrisa adorno los labios del azabache.

-te hare sentir en el paraíso Eren -susurro-el hombre de ojos grises-

De un solo jalón saco la ropita interior y pantalones del quinceañero e hizo que Eren callera de espaldas al escrito, con sus dedos (pulgar e indicie) tomo el miembro de Erencito, "Eren Junior", comenzó a masajearlo, de vez en cuanto frotaba la punta de aquel falo con un dedo y con otro aplastaba de manera delicada las bolitas (lo siento no me gusta usar la palabra con T)

-nya ah ah mmm-suspiraba Erencito

-mierda como quiero metérsela- nuestro ravioli se moría por tener un contacto mas "fuerte" con su joven amante pero no podía

Sin consideración volteo bruscamente a Eren para que quedara en cuatro y así con una mano darle trato especial a Eren Jr. Con la otra tocaba la entrada del castaño, tentado se agacho un poco y con su lengua lamio la entrada de Eren.

-hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito el oji azul para así correrse

Rivaille al ver lo agotado que estaba Eren lo recostó boca arriba mientras le sobaba el pecho para tranquilizar su respiración.

De la nada comenzó a salir bastante humo, llenando la habitación.

-pero que mier….

Tock Tock

Se escucho la puerta ser golpeada, pero el Sargento no respondía para que pudiese entrar, las tres personas que estaban afuera de la oficina de Rivaille se preocuparon un poco, estas personas eran Hanji, Pico versión shingeki (Armin) y Mikasa, la cual estaba al borde un colapso nervioso al saber lo que le paso a su amado hermano. En la desesperación por saber como estaba Eren Musaka tumbo la puerta de la oficina haciendo que gran parte del humo contenido saliese, una vez que este se disipo y permitia una mejor visibilidad la escena que se topo no fue nada grata.

Eren estaba en el escritorio, desnudo, con su rostro sonrojado y con un liquido blanco; el cual también cubría su pecho, la respiración agitada o y como bonus extra tenía las piernas abiertas y un heicho entre ellas.

-enano de mierda te voy a matar- grito Michoza digo Mikasa sobre el ravioli y a su vez estaba siendo retenida por los dos acompañantes

-a quién vas a m atar Michoza

-a ti cabrón

-chúpalo

Bueno sin alargar el cuento un guerra se desarrollo pero se detuvo cuando Rivaille y Mikasa se percataron de que cierta loca estaba manoseando a Eren, así que una tregua y alianza se formo y ambos pelinegros masacraron a una Zoe y un Armin se moría de la vergüenza al ver a su amigo en esa forma, aunque debía admitir se estaba excitando pero mejor se hacia el bobo a no ser que quisiera terminar como la loca de los titanes.

*Fin*

Y que les pareció, espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya sacado una sonrisa o un desangre nasal al imaginarse lo que pasaba.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
